Catastrophe KrisTao
by cresentquint
Summary: Karena bagi Zitao, mencintai berarti melepaskan.


**Title : **Catastrophe

**Pairing** : Kris x Tao [KrisTao]

**Genre** : Angst ; Romance

**Rated** : PG-13

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot

**Summary** : Karena bagi Zitao, mencintai berarti melepaskan. _To love is to let go._

.

.

_**Harus berhenti mencintai seseorang, bukan karena dia berhenti mencintai kamu tetapi dia mungkin akan lebih bahagia ketika **__**kamu**__** melepaskannya..**_

**.**

**.**

Malam ini masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Dimana butiran bening dari langit yang menangis itu seperti sedang berbisik pada seorang pria yang hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Entah sudah berapa lama Zitao –pria itu- menghabiskan waktunya duduk termenung dibalkon kamarnya.

Zitao bisa merasakan angin yang membelai lembut kulitnya, menyisakan rasa dingin di ujung buku-buku jarinya. Sedang uap-uap transparan itu masih mengepul dari cangkir putih yang ada diatas meja kayu berpelitur cokelat tepat disisinya. Seperti ingin mengalihkan rasa dingin yang dirasakan tubuh tinggi pria itu yang hanya menggunakan piyama tipis putih miliknya.

Pria itu masih mencoba mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dengan hatinya. Sedikit demi sedikit Zitao mencoba mengulang beberapa kejadian didalam kepalanya yang kini seperti potongan-potongan puzzle tak tersusun.

**Berantakan dan tak berbentuk.**

_Ataukah memang __Zitao__ sendirilah yang sengaja menghancurkannya? _

Tepat! Seketika itu juga Zitao menemukan jawabannya.

Saat ketika dia berharap tidak lagi menemukan hatinya bertumpu pada satu orang. Ketika Zitao berharap hatinya tidak lagi menjadi milik pria itu. Ya, itulah yang Zitao butuhkan saat ini.

Diputarnya logam yang melingkari jari kelingking kirinya. Logam itu adalah symbol pengikat antara dirinya dan pria itu. Zitao masih ingat saat sang pria akhirnya memberitahukan arti dari cincin sederhana yang bertahtakan berlian kecil itu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"_Aku tahu benda ini tidak akan pernah bisa menyimpulkan seberapa besar perasaanku padamu. Tapi logam kecil ini adalah tanda bahwa aku mengikat diriku padamu, mengikat hatiku padamu. Dengan gabungan inisial namaku dan inisial namamu, aku berharap kita akan terus bersama.__"_

Percaya adalah kata yang paling mendekati perasaan Zitao saat itu. Percaya bahwa pria dengan senyum paling indah itu akan menjadi miliknya suatu saat nanti. Percaya bahwa ada saat dimana Zitao akan berjalan menuju altar, tempat dimana pria sempurna itu menunggunya untuk mengucapkan janji suci.

Tapi nampaknya kini Zitao harus bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Zitao harus kembali menapaki dunia nyatanya. Dunia dimana sosok itu tidak ada. Dunia dimana Zitao harus tetap hidup meskipun tidak ada lengan hangat itu lagi untuk menopangnya saat dia terjatuh.

Jadi, dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya Zitao mencoba menghilangkan ikatan itu. Menghapuskan belenggu tidak terlihat yang dibuat pria itu untuknya. Dilepasnya logam putih yang melingkar cantik di jemarinya itu perlahan. Takut gesekannya akan melukai jarinya, bukan, sebenarnya Zitao takut itu akan melukai hatinya. Zitao sendiri tidak begitu apakah hal itu mungkin saat dia hampir sudah tidak bisa merasakan rasa perih itu lagi.

_**Terlalu perih hingga tidak lagi bisa dirasakan.**_

Karena saat cincin itu sudah terlepas sempurna dari jemarinya, semua mimpinya akan hilang tak berbekas. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Tapi bukankah ini adalah keputusan yang sudah diambilnya? Tepat saat dia menemukan 'hal' yang disembunyikan sosok itu. Dan ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk semua keputusan yang sudah diambilnya, bukan?

_Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis_, gumam Zitao pada dirinya sendiri. Dan saat benda itu sudah tidak bersentuhan lagi dengan kulitnya, Zitao merasa ringan. Tidak ada lagi perasaan memiliki. Tidak ada lagi perasaan tersakiti. Karena Zitao sadar, Tuhan hanya menitipkan sosok itu padanya. Bukan menjadikan sosok itu miliknya.

Ketika hujan makin melebur dengan malam dan seiring desir angin yang makin menggigit kulit, akhirnya Zitao bisa melepas semuanya. Walaupun rasanya akan berbeda tanpa sosok yang menenangkannya itu, tapi Zitao yakin dia mampu bertahan.

Diletakkannya cincin itu tepat pada meja disebelahnya kemudian diambilnya cangkir putih itu. Rasa hangat tiba-tiba saja menjalari jari-jari Zitao. Disesapnya cairan hitam kental yang masih hangat itu perlahan.

"Pahit!" guman Zitao. Namun seperti tidak peduli dengan rasa pahit yang menyiksa indra perasanya, Zitao menengguk habis isinya. Ya, espresso ini akan menjadi espresso pertama dan terakhir untuknya.

Berharap apa yang dikatakan pria itu benar, bahwa diakhir tetes minuman itu akan ada rasa manis yang tertinggal. Seperti juga perasaan Zitao saat ini, hingga ketika semua kenangan itu memanggilnya kembali, Zitao akan mampu memandangnya lekat dan tersenyum tanpa beban kemudian berkata "_Ni Hao_¸ Wu Yifan!"

.

.

.

Bintang masih bersinar terang dan bulan tengah menunjukan purnamanya ketika lelaki itu kembali mendesah berat. Berada ditengah sebuah dilema besar sungguh sangat menyiksanya. Jika saja dia dapat memutar waktu kembali, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan pria itu jauh sebelum dia menjadi sosoknya yang sekarang.

Saat semua orang belum mengenalnya. Saat semua hiruk pikuk dunia tidak membelenggunya. Saat waktu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk didapatkannya. Dan yang terpenting saat dia belum bertemu dengan masa lalunya.

Sekali lagi, jika saja dia bisa memutar balikan waktu, pria itu ingin agar sosok itu menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir untuknya. Tapi waktu berkata lain, Tuhan menuliskan lelaki yang tengah diam dibalkon asramanya ini bertemu 'dia' terlebih dulu.

Kris kembali menatap langit malam itu. Zitao-nya pasti sedang berdiam diri saat ini. Selama hampir tiga tahun mengenal Zitao, seharusnya Kris tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar. Manusia mana yang rela jika kekasih mereka membagi hatinya dengan orang lain?

Dan detik ini juga Kris merasa dia adalah seorang pria yang gagal. Gagal karena dia tidak bisa menjaga hati yang telah Zitao titipkan padanya. Gagal karena dia tidak juga bisa menjaga perasaannya sendiri untuk tidak kembali pada masa lalunya.

Tapi Kris tidak bisa berbohong. Dia mencintai Zitao, sungguh sangat mencintainya. Tapi dia juga mencintai Yixing, pria dari masa lalunya. Kris yakin benar perasaan untuk Yixing masih tersimpan jauh dilubuk hatinya ketika mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja di China.

Namun bayang-bayang Zitao selalu datang mengingatkannya. Kris tahu mungkin dia adalah laki-laki brengsek yang menginginkan keduanya berjalan secara berdampingan. Dia ingin Zitao untuk mendampinginya seumur hidup, tapi dia juga ingin Yixing untuk berjalan beriringan dengannya.

_Apakah hal itu mungkin? _

Tidak, Kris tidak ingin menjadi pria tidak bertanggung jawab seperti itu. Dirabanya saku celana _straight jeans_-nya, mengeluarkan ponsel yang sejak tadi diam tak bersuara. Ragu-ragu di tekannya nomor yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala.

Dua menit berlalu, namun Kris tidak juga menekan tombol _'call'_ pada benda itu. Keberanian yang dia harapkan datang untuk menelpon Zitao-nya tidak juga terkumpul. Apakah bijaksana jika dia menelpon Zitao-nya sekarang? Saat perasaannya sendiri masih belum jelas?

"Aish, bagaimana ini?" gerutu Kris pada dirinya sendiri, namun cukup jelas untuk didengar oleh Luhan yang sedang membaca kamus bahasa korea tak jauh dari balkon tempat Kris berdiri saat ini.

"Tanya hatimu Kris-ah, kau akan tahu jawabannya."

Satu kata dari Luhan itu membuat Siwon mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Zitao. Kris butuh waktu untuk memutuskan. Zitao juga mungkin butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Detik itu juga, saat Kris melihat bintang berekor bergeser dari tempatnya, dia berdoa pada Tuhan-nya.

Semoga keputusan yang diambilnya nanti adalah keputusan yang tepat. Mungkin akan menyakitkan salah satu pihak, mungkin juga akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Entahlah, untuk saat ini biar waktu yang menunjukan kuasanya.

.

.

.

_***Fin***_

.

.

_**Sometimes love means letting go of someone**__** you**__** love**_

_**-Crest**_

Footnote :

_**Catastrophe ; **_(Noun) _An event resulting in great loss and misfortune_


End file.
